


Hidden Dynamics

by BabyBarnOwl



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBarnOwl/pseuds/BabyBarnOwl
Summary: No one knows Batman is the famous, promiscuous Omega Bruce Wayne. Superman, his close friend, and worlds strongest Alpha doesn't even realise until he's thoroughly fucked the Omega.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've want to write this for a while, but I've been scared to go into the DCU fandom. I always feel like I don't know enough. Buuut, this mainly exists for the porn so I hope I can be forgiven.  
> The premise is Batman has been hiding his identity as an Omega from the league because Omegas are very rare, and portrayed in media as ditzy or sexy, or having sex. 
> 
> The porn will start in chapter 2.

"Batman!" The muscled poster boy for traditional American Alpha, called Superman, hailed his best friend. He was pretty sure they were best friends. Most signs pointed to yes, he was the only member of the league Batman would stop for.

Like at this moment, Batman had stopped running away from the meeting and turned to look back at him. The scowl still on his face, but that was a permanent fixture.

"Yes." 

Superman smiled - beamed - at the dark crusader. "The toxin case-," he started, ready to cajole his way in.

"We already discussed this. I'm taking care of it," Batman's snipped reply took Superman by surprise. Well, no, he was used to the surly attitude, but this time there was something stronger laced into the words. It was snippier than usual.

Beam still in place, he drifted a little closer, keeping a city boy level of polite distance. He'd figured at least that much out about Mr Dark-And-Broody, who was now standing square to him, back rigid, glaring. Superman wished he could smell him. Most superheroes masked their scent, it was a part of hiding an identity, but eliminating a social cue also created problems, misunderstandings.

"Yes, I was just- I wondered if you wanted some assistance. Not much going on in Metropolis at the moment, seems like a tough one."

"I can handle it." Clipped, and he had no idea why. They were far beyond territory squabbles; besides, he was sure he'd wormed his way into the man’s dark, walled heart. 

So, he tried again, "I know you've got a lead with Bruce Wayne buying all those drugs, but I could keep the peace, make sure no one affected by the toxin gets hurt, if you'd like."

The scowl darkened, and Superman knew that was a bad sign.

"I. Can. Handle. it."

Ouch. He felt like a scolded child.

"Oh. I."

Batman didn’t let him finish. He turned away, door whooshing open and shut as he left without a word.

Superman stood there for a moment and signed. Not a strong Alpha moment for him, but Batman was the only one able to do that. He wasn't sure what ‘that’ was, but it drained all the pushy Alpha out of him. One a scowl, one well intoned sentence and he was at a loss for words. 

Well, it didn't really matter, Batman would get the job done.

-

In the watchtower Superman sat back and watched the largest monitor as it played local Gotham news.

"The number of fear toxin victims is skyrocketing," a red haired woman reported from the screen, "shops are being ransacked and fights breaking out in the streets," a police siren sounded in the background, "the mayor is advising everyone to avoid public places until the culprit has been caught," more sirens as the woman glanced back nervously, "and at a time like this, everyone is asking 'what are the superheroes doing?'"

Superman switched off the monitor, frowning. It had been a week, and no word from Batman.

"Worried?"

He turned back to see the stunning amazon princess, Wonder Woman, behind him. One hip lent on the table as she watched him, smelling of confidence, and concern.

"Yes," he smiled, her familiar Alpha scent calming him in a way no other Alpha could. It was unique to her.

"Go talk to him."

A streak of red light as the Flash zipped in, "talk to him?" He snorted, "when does bats discussing anything with anyone?"

Superman stood immediately, "He does." He started, stopping himself, knowing he'd come on too strong. People got scared when he was too emotional.

The Flash didn't care. 

He rolled his eyes, flopped down into a chair drawling, "suuuuure."

That tugged a smile at the corner of Superman's lip.

"He does," his tone softer, "we discuss plans at every meeting."

The Flash air quoted, "Discuss. I'd call that arguing." 

Superman shook his head, body relaxing, "he's gotten better."

Flash rocked in his chair, hands behind his head, "Yeah? You going to discuss this case with him? Good luck. We all saw how he acted when you bought it up at the meeting," one hand pointed from his eyes to Superman's, "I thought he'd developed heat vision with the way he glared at you."

"He did?"

"It was a pointed stare," Wonder Woman interjected, one hand resting on Superman's arm, "go talk to him. Sometimes he needs a push to communicate."

He paused, felt the weight on his arm as she squeezed gently, then he smiled.

"You're right, I'll go," he flashed flash a wider grin, "discuss things with Batman."

Flash groaned, tipping his chair further back, "I don't want to know what gross stuff you two get up to."

-

Superman got to Gotham in seconds, which meant it was still night-time in the city, but Lady Luck was on his side. The bat signal shone bright in the sky, rippling on the clouds that hung ever-present over the city. Batman would be at the police station. His flying slowed; Superman concentrated his hearing on the station. Two familiar voices reached him.

"We've got to at least look at Wayne." Jim Gordon, the less familiar of the two.

"I've looked into it. It's not them," the familiarity of Batman’s gruff voice made him feel a little better, warmer, confident.

"What's the evidence?" A pause and deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't care if you got it illegally! I need something for the report. 'Batman says' isn't going to cut it."

Superman stopped. The confidence gone as his heart thudded.

"I can't give you anything."

"Then I have to investigate."

"You'll be wasting your time," his voice gravellier, annoyed.

"I don't have a choice."

Silence.

"Fuck."

The rustling of clothes, volume of footsteps, and solid thunk of a grappling hook told Superman Batman had left.

Superman hovered, two courses of action racing through his mind. One he could easily catch up with, but the other door was closing as Gordon walked towards the   
warm interior of the police station. He closed the distance to the roof instantly.

"Mr Gordon."

"Jesus!" Gordon wheeled around, hand over his heart as he boggled at Superman, "is scaring people part of the job description?"

Superman stepped out of the shadows he hadn’t realised he was in, "sorry," he meant it as he raised his hands in peace, "I sometimes forget about human eyesight."

Gordon stamped on the cigarette he’d dropped in his surprise, muttering, "yeah, yeah."

"Are you okay?" Superman reached out a hand, but Gordon batted it away, and he let it fall. The man looked like he’d started an all coffee diet the twenty years ago and never stopped. He was glad the scare hadn’t done him in.

"Fine, just don't make a habit of it, please, for my health." Every trace of fear was gone from Gordon’s scent, which eased both their tension, "What can I help you with? Batman's gone."

"I heard your conversation."

"Ah. The old," he tapped his ear, "got something I can use? He's being more shut up than usual, which I didn't know was possible."

"No."

"Oh."

"But I wanted to ask about his, ah, 'shut up'ness."

"Tell you jack shit too?" Superman nodded. They stood in silence as Gordon watched the skyline. "Well...I've got a theory I don't like." He paused and Superman waited, "alright, he never interferes with Bruce. Wayne - you know of him, right? Bruce Wayne's had a tragic childhood, and he's an Omega to boot, so despite all his money I can't imagine he's had an easy adulthood,” a sigh, full of regret, “Anyway, my point, my point is a pretty, wealthy Omega in distress is hard to resist. Fuck. Half of Gotham's in love with its darling prince." He looked down, scratched his head and stropped.

Superman asked because it seemed so bizarre, "you think Batman's in love with him?"

"What?" His head snapped up, "No!" Relief washed through him, "I think he knows him and he's looking the other way because of it." The relief stopped cold, pooling into a small well of indignation.

"Batman would never look the other way from a crime."

"Whoa, big guy. I didn't mean that. I just-maybe he doesn't even know the crimes there. Maybe we need to point it out to him.” Something in Superman’s face made Gordon press on, voice hushing “look, I can get warrant for the Wayne house. I didn't want to, but it looks like I don't got a choice. If we find something, we might need your help to convince our local vigilante."

Superman closed his eyes, and listened out for Batman, and then Wayne manor. Nothing unusual other than an old man up unusually late. He felt a twinge of guilt for invading his privacy, until he realised he couldn’t hear the famous Omega. 

“Any Gala’s on tonight?”

Gordon blinked, looked pointlessly in the direction of Wayne manor, and answered, “no, no trips either.”

Something was going on.

“Get the warrant. I’ll be there.”

“Alright,” Gordon started, head swivelling back to Superman, who was already gone, “for fucks sake. Why do they all do that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated, please read.
> 
> Thank you to the kind people who commented <3 <3 <3

Bruce groaned as the room flipped from blackout night to midday light. He flung one arm over his eyes, staying in his lavish king-sized bed whilst pointedly ignoring Alfred as the Beta pulled back a second pair of heavy wine and gold curtains.

"My apologies Master Bruce, but it appears you'll be having visitors very shortly."

"Who?" One eye watched the butler, small against the looming windows. His grim expression told the Omega all he needed to know. Bruce instantly swung out of the bed to dress. They'd been expecting the visit, but not this soon. What had he miscalculated? His conversation with Commissioner Gordon, the drunken flirting with Judge Orchard, and the police reports he'd hacked into all running through his mind, but nothing stood out. The Commissioner had been annoyed, but not enough to do anything, not yet. Batman had gotten away with far worse. Orchard had been pleased enough with the attention to be as loose lipped as he was handsy, but nothing appeared to tip him off. Whilst the police reports barely deserved consideration, they were basic at best.

His conclusion, that something was going on behind the scenes, came with last button of his shirt. Alfred waited next to him, hair gel on standby, Channel watch held out. It was an ugly thing, but Channel was an Omega brand, and appearances had to be kept.

The doorbell rang out as Alfred flattened the final crease of Bruce’s tie. 

"The Office, Sir?"

"Yes," Bruce glance in the wall length gold rimmed mirror across from his bed. He looked perfect, too perfect, "no. I'll meet them in the entrance way after you've let them in." One hand tugged his tie loose as the other unsettled the hair Alfred had just made perfect. The frown did not go unnoticed.

"You will be making a scene I presume."

Bruce chuckled, donning his role with a gormless smile, "of course."

The doorbell rang twice more.

"Then I will let our guests in with the promptness they deserve," he tutted, before carefully tiding away the boxes, making the bed, and finally walking out of the room.

Bruce hovered after him, waiting in the hallway for his moment to strike. Below, Alfred opened the door right as the doorbell rang again.

"Finally!" Commissioner Jim Gordon, as exasperated as always.

"My apologies,” Alfred replied, unapologetic, “my hearing has been getting worse these past few years."

"Right, well I suppose you know why we're here." The Commissioner again. Then an exchange Bruce couldn't discern.

He almost took a step closer, but Alfred's voice, unusually loud, stopped him, "I'm quite surprised to see Superman here in Gotham with the police. Was our own hero busy?"

Bruce's heart stopped. Superman. Here? No word of warning. No friendly 'how's it going?'. Nothing. His fists balled as a dark feeling filled him, anger smothering a hoard of other emotions he couldn’t deal with. Of all the members of the league Superman was the last person he expected this from. They had gotten too close.

He wasn't ready for this. He knew he wasn't. The strongest Alpha in the world, greatest protector and provider at his door, oh, his Omegan instincts loved that, and Bruce despised it. The thought as revolting as it was appealing. He’d once, just once spent time with Superman with the filters his mask broken. The scent so heavy he could taste it. Rich. Calming. It had addled his brain, making him a mindless needy mess before sending him into an early heat. He would trade a day of that burning need with a week of hopelessly slogging through criminals any day.

As disgusting as that was it wasn't the real problem. Superman had x-ray vision, super hearing. Most of the time he didn't use it out of damn politeness, but this was a criminal investigation. If he didn't already know that Bruce Wayne was Batman he was about to find out, and Bruce couldn't let that happen. No Alpha, no matter how kind or modern, would let an Omega go out at night and fight supervillains.

His plan had to change. Superman had to be distracted. 

No one got another word out before Bruce was sweeping down the staircase, smiling, artfully dishevelled, and heading straight for the hero.

"Did I hear the name Superman?” He made a show of looking around the room, noting the number of police behind the Commissioner. “Well look who we have here." He brushed past Alfred and Gordon to stand a fingers length away from the Alpha. His head cocked to the side, showing off the curve of his neck as he plastered on a suggestive smirk. The look on Superman’s face would have been priceless if it weren’t for the situation.

Gordon cleared his throat. Bruce didn't look away, but peripherally he could see the multitudes of officers shuffling uncomfortably, accompanied by a few Alpha’s who made no effort to hide their ogling. 

It didn’t matter. The red in Superman's cheeks and stiffness of his body was all Bruce needed to know. He moved in closer, watching as Superman drew in a breath full of his scent, and his pupil dilated. He’d been told many times how enticing he smelled. As his mind worked over his next move he did wonder if the Alpha had ever met an Omega before. They were a rare dynamic and this would be far easier if he hadn't.

"Mr Wayne-," Commissioner Gordon started, but Alfred swooped in.

"Please look around to your hearts content. I'll be happy to answer any questions." He stepped around to block the Beta Commissioners view.

"Yes,” Gordon’s hand twitched, likely itching for a cigarette, “well we do need to speak to Mr Wayne about his purchase of unusually large quantities of suppressants."

Alfred didn’t budge, "I handle all of Master Bruce's transactions. We can speak in the meeting room if that is convenient."

They stared each other down. No tell-tale violence of an Alpha fight or posturing of an Omega one. A subtle Beta fight, everything unsaid.

"We will need to speak to him later." 

Alfred nodded, "later." He’d won.

Superman snapped up, "Oh, I should...," but Bruce slid onto his arm, rubbing his neck less than subtly again the superhero, eliciting a small shiver.

Gordon, unaware, waved his hand, "we've got plenty of officers." By which he meant 'keep Bruce Wayne busy'.

Bruce squeezed Superman's arm, leaning in closer, "why don't we start the search in my study?" Upstairs, further away from the Batcave.

Superman reddened, glancing at Gordon again, and Bruce waited. He knew better than to try to force an Alpha to do anything, even one as sweet as Superman. Years of working around the Alpha elites of Gotham had taught him just how quickly instinct could take over, and situations turn sour. He wasn't Batman right now, couldn't demand and scowl his way through every conversation.

Now the police were filing in around them, many checking the décor, Greek statues, Indian rugs, and million-dollar painting whilst others disappeared into side rooms.

"Upstairs?" Bruce repeated, gambling on a little tug. His heart settled as the hero moved, unsure, and pink faced. Bruce couldn't have asked for a better outcome. 

Gordon watched them go, and Bruce turned back to give him a sly wink. To which the Commissionaire rolled his eyes before following Alfred.

Bruce's study was bare compared to the rest of the house. No statues or paintings, but the right wall was lined with books in every language he could speak. His desk had a few papers scattered across it and an open laptop, not how he'd left it, a curtsy of Alfred.

"So," he finally let go of Superman, and sank down into one of the leather sofa’s in the centre of the room. He'd gotten the Alpha away from everyone, now he needed to keep his attention and get as much information as he could. "What brings an Alpha like you to Gotham city?"

Superman cleared his throat, "Mr Wayne." Clearly trying to maintain some professionalism, "I'm sure you're aware of the Scarecrow situation in Gotham.” He waited for Bruce to nod. “Fear gas has been set off in multiple locations around the city, and one of its key ingredients is a suppressant you have purchased in large quantities."

"Bruce, call me Bruce." He leaned back, crossing his legs, "And as I hope you've noticed,” one hand swept up his body, “I am an Omega."

"Yes," Superman shuffled his feet, looking away for the first time, "but you've purchased far more than one Omega should need."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, putting a teasing tone into his voice, "and you're an expert on that?"

Superman squared his shoulders and stood taller, trying to look confident. If Bruce hadn’t known him, he might have fallen for it.

"I've been told by experts."

“Experts. I see.” Superman didn’t reply, in the pause his eyes landed on the open laptop, they flicked back and locked with Bruce’s, "be my guest," he waved a hand at it, watching as the Alpha eased into his leather office chair. His blue and red costume stuck out against the muted brown tones. It was amusing. Batman wouldn't have laughed, but Bruce Wayne did. The soft clicking of keys paused as the Alpha looked up.

"Sorry, it's just," he laughed again, "you look so out of place."

Superman shifted in the seat, and Bruce quickly rose, crossing the room to him. A deliberate reaction.

"I didn't mean it like that," he paused, "it's too small for you," and rounded the desk, hand placed close to Superman's, "you're not plain, boring like everything else here." His smile widened, but Superman didn’t return the sentiment.

"I assure you Mr Wayne. I can be very boring," he looked around the room, "and not many people would call this all boring."

With his attention away, Bruce frowned, not the reaction he was hoping for, but the moment the Alpha’s eyes were back on him his placid smile was in place.

"Don't put yourself down,” he purred, undeterred, “I'm sure there's a lot about you that's exciting." His hand slid off the table, finding itself on Superman's thigh. He let it rest for a moment, about to pull away when a much larger hand gripped his waist, pulling him down. Suddenly, he was between Superman's legs, free hand flung out to catch himself on the back of the chair, face inches from the superhero. Heady Alpha scent filled his lungs, fresh grass and alien spices, narrowing the world down to the man in front of him and the iron grip on his hips. It didn't hurt, but he was trapped, and a primal part of him was screaming with joy.

"Mr Wayne."

"Bruce,” he breathed, still trying to play the game.

"Bruce. I enjoy your company, but," and the spell snapped. He lifted Bruce like a feather, one arm under his legs, the other around his waist, "I have a job to do." With superhuman speed he placed Bruce back on the leather sofa, paused "but I'd like to get to know you more afterwards," and went back to the computer.

Bruce sat there, heart in his mouth, stunned. He'd planned to pull away, tease and distract until the police had to leave, but for a moment he'd thought Superman was going to have him then and there. He should have known better. This was Superman, the paragon of justice should be at least a little better than your average Alpha.

He sank into the sofa, breathing steadily. Trying to get haze of powerful Alpha out of his system. The tapping of keys and ticking of the clock that filled the room helped as he set his breathing to the steady rhythm. In. Out. In. Out This was fine, this was fine. There was nothing on that computer to find and he could use the moments rest. He simply had more time to plan.

Once his mind cleared enough, he tilted his head to watch the superhero work, like he had many times before. There was the familiar furrow of his brow, his thinking expression, framed perfectly by that small curl. He turned his head away, thoughts going down the wrong path. He needed to remember what bought them to this moment. Endearment would not help. 

Outside voices were growing closer as the police moved their search upstairs. He took another moment. Then slowly ambled to the bookshelves, the picture of ease. A finger trailed along the spines until he picked one at random, pretending to read as he listened in. Dinner plans, kids, comments on the decor, price of the house, it's owner. Nothing useful, which meant nothing found.

"Mr Wayne." Superman had closed the laptop. "nothing illegal, but the police will still have to take it." He tapped the computer.

Bruce slotted the book back in, "not planning to use that information for anything nefarious, I hope."

That earned him a smile, “I hope you know I’d never do that."

"Of course." Bruce glided towards the desk as Superman stood, "I like to tease." 

"I've noticed." That sweet lopsided smile, Bruce wished he wouldn't use that. A hand rested on his hip and he glanced down at it before lifting an eyebrow up at the man.

"Forward."

The Alpha laughed, "Mr Wayne, one of us is being forward, and it's not me." Bruce let the warmth of making him laugh show on his face. As Bruce he could admit that he liked the sound. They shared a moment, eyes gleaming, and then Superman was leaning down, pulling him to his chest. Bruce considered his next moves. He could be bolder, make the Alpha blush, or suggest searching the bedroom, but-.

Superman kissed him, light, lingering, his hand still firmly on his hip, and all plans jumped ship in favour of staring at the now blushing hero.

"I guess we're both being forward," he said, voice low enough to send a shiver down Bruce's spine. He swallowed, trying to pull his persona back on.

"Yes, I think we are."

Superman kissed him again, the tentativeness gone, and Bruce let him, not knowing why. Both hands were now on his hips, pulling him in with absolute strength, despite his gentle grip. The Alpha felt like an immovable wall. With the same ease he'd used to lifting him, Superman spun them, pressing Bruce against the desk as his hands travel lower, holding his thighs as he pushed them open.

Bruce pulled back, and Superman stilled in a way that reminded him of a predator. It was odd, he'd never thought of the hero like that, despite seeing him down so many villains. No, now was not the time for that. He needed to take back control of the situation.

He tried to laugh, but it sounded strained to his ears, "I think you should admit you're being the forward one." 

"Yes, I am." Superman leaned in slower this time, and Bruce could see the gleam of Alpha in his eyes, smell the lust on his skin. It hung rich and heavy in the air. 

They kissed desperately, and Bruce vaguely thought he needed to stop letting him do that, but strong hands were roaming back up his body, sliding under his suit and down over his ass, groping. Superman ground against him, kneading and kissing, mouth eventually moving lower. Lips ghosting on his neck until the Alpha's nose brushed his scent gland, just below his ear, and Bruce arched, head tilted back baring his neck. 

Superman's growl was low and possessive. He felt it vibrate through him for the second it was there before the warmth of the other body was gone. In the time it took him to blink he was spun around, bent over the desk as the Alpha's body pressed back into him, the bulge of Superman’s cock resting against his ass.

Bruce braced himself against the desk as his pants were quickly dropped to the floor. His ass was groped and parted, one thumb finding his hole and pressing gently. He wasn't wet yet, and about to say as much when Superman's other hand gripped his neck, pushing him down into the desk whilst pressing on his scent glands.

His mind hazed, a whine escaping him as the warmth he knew to be slick pooled. Another prodding at his entrance and he could smell the slick now on the Alpha's hand. The grip loosened, and he came back to the world just in time to feel the cock replace at his hole.

"Superman-," he started, heart in his stomach before one thrust and it was inside him, wide but shallow, nowhere near its base. It stretched him wonderfully, his mind running in circles. Superman, his colleague, his close friend was fucking him, but his moment to pause and think was gone as Superman began to thrust. Rhythm steady and unrelenting, pushing in further in each time, and pulling gasps out of him. The slap of ass to groin caught Bruce by surprise. He arched, feeling the full length of the cock inside him before it was pulled out and slammed back in.

The Alpha, gaining confidence, thrust faster, still holding Bruce down against the desk. His grunts in time with the rocking of Bruce's body. His own cock slapping against his thigh, drops of precum splattering his leg. Papers scattered to the floor as he tried to find something to hold onto. Each thrust harder, stretching him just a little wider at his entrance, the knot swelling.

One pull-out harder than the other, made him keen as the knot tried to hold fast. The Alpha forced it back in with one movement, making Bruce see starts behind his eye, cum splattering the floor as his walls clenched down around the cock. The thrusts now gentle rocks as the Alpha milked himself inside him, shuddering above the Omega.

They both stopped, panting. Bruce kept his forehead pressed against the desk, feigning exhaustion as he thought about what they’d just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I wrote a sex scene. Getting back into the swing of it was hard, hope its okay :)


End file.
